The Letter That Changed Everything
by Mist Emoun Tains
Summary: Another day another argument between Ron Weasley and Hemrione Granger. But this argument causes Ron to blurt out something that could change things between him and Hermione forever. One shot!


Happy 4th of July! I actually had no intent of posting this today... but oh well! I felt like writing it! I hope you enjoy it! Here it goes!  
  
It was early Sunday morning. Ron and Hermione sat in the common room playing yet another game of chess. "Checkmate!" said Ron happily. "Want to play again?  
  
"Oh honestly Ron! You've beaten me five times already! Can it really be that much fun?"  
  
"You bet!" said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and crawled up onto the couch to read her book. Ron, a little put out, decided to play himself. "Do you think we should go to breakfast without him?"  
  
"Give him another fifteen minutes. He should be up soon." Said Hermione not taking her eyes off her book. Ron pushed forward the pawn making the first move on his opponent—himself.  
  
A few minutes passed and a familiar owl swooped down, dropping a letter next to Hermione, an owl Ron had seen a few times before, an owl he hoped would not come back. It was the owl of Victor Krum's. Hermione picked up the letter. "Who's that from?" asked Ron somewhat sharply.  
  
"Oh, so you're monitoring my mail now?"  
  
"It's from Victor, isn't it?" he said impatiently.  
  
Hermione sighed. "If you must know, yes it is from Victor."  
  
"Why are you still writing to him?"  
  
"Um—I suppose it could possibly be because I'm friends with him." Said Hermione mockingly.  
  
"You shouldn't be!" responded Ron.  
  
"You shouldn't care! You don't even know him!"  
  
"I know him well enough to know you shouldn't be friends with him!"  
  
"You have no right to say who I can and can't be friends with!"  
  
Just then Harry entered. "What are you fighting about now?" Apparently their bickering could be heard all the way up to the dormitories.  
  
"Ron is simply angry because I received a letter." Said Hermione matter of factly.  
  
"It's not just a letter! It's from Victor!" said Ron in outrage.  
  
"So?" said Harry, who was half asleep, and certainly not in the right frame of mind to endure their arguments at the moment.  
  
"So it's Victor! She shouldn't be writing to him."  
  
"I can't write to who I please, Ron."  
  
"Harry, tell her that she shouldn't be writing to him!"  
  
"She can write to whoever she wants."  
  
Ron was not happy. He was nearly defeated now. Ok he was defeated, but had that ever stopped him before? "Thanks for the help there, mate." He said sarcastically.  
  
"See Ron? Even Harry thinks you are being stupid."  
  
"He—"  
  
"—Let's just go down to breakfast, ok?" said Harry cutting off Ron before he and Hermione could go at it again.  
  
They walked down to the Great hall following Harry, the whole time Ron giving Hermione grumpy looks, and Hermione refusing to look at him.  
  
They took a seat, getting sniggers from the Slytherin table, particularly Malfoy's group of goons. "Sounds like Malfoy's planning something for the Quidditch match on Saturday."  
  
"Doesn't he always?" said Ron crankily, sticking a fork full of eggs into his mouth. As he did so he happen to notice Hermione writing a letter.  
  
"You're writing back to him?" he said.  
  
"Of course; do you expect me to be rude just because you are?" said Hermione.  
  
"But you—"  
  
"That's it! I'm going somewhere else to finish my letter. Goodbye, Harry." She said, not acknowledging Ron. Hermione left the Great Hall, frustrated with Ron's immaturity.  
  
Ron shot up to follow. "Just tell her so we can all have some silence around here." Pleaded Harry.  
  
"Tell her what?" asked Ron stupidly.  
  
Ron followed her out into the hallways, running to catch up with her.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"What Ron?" she shouted angrily, turning around.  
  
"You shouldn't write back to him!"  
  
"Ron it's just a letter!"  
  
"Just a letter from Vicky, that's all!"  
  
"For the last time, will you please not call him Vicky?" Hermione started walking again, and Ron chased after her.  
  
Ron ignored this. "Why are you still writing to him?"  
  
"Why can't I?"  
  
"He's a grouchy git, that's why! I don't get it!"  
  
"You're a grouchy git and I still write to you." Said Hermione.  
  
Ron chose to ignore this. "Hermione—"  
  
"No Ron! Victor is my friend! Why can't you get that? Now please tell me why you have such a problem with me writing to my friends!"  
  
"You know why? Because you should be with me! Not that grouchy git! Me! I'm the one who knows all about you! I'm the one who cares about you! I'm the one who loves you! Not Victor! Me! I love you!"  
  
Hermione froze, blushing like mad. Ron's ears turned a new undiscovered shade of deep red as he realized what he had just said. After a few minutes of awkward silence Ron spoke again. "I-I better go. It doesn't matter anyway. S-see you." Said Ron miserably, turning back and walking away.  
  
Hermione paused. "Ron! Wait!"  
  
"No, it's ok Hermione, I understand. Why wouldn't you choose some rich Quidditch player over me? I'm just Ron..."  
  
"Ron—"  
  
"Don't know what I was thinking...Write your letter. I'll see you." Said Ron dejectedly. Hermione wasn't sure he knew what he was saying aloud, and Ron wasn't sure if he was speaking or not. He was sort of mumbling.  
  
"Ron!" she said running to catch up with him, dropping the letter.  
  
"Hermione—" He looked at her miserably.  
  
"No! Listen!" he stopped. "You aren't just Ron. Not to me anyway." And with those words she boldly kissed him.  
  
When the kiss ended Ron was completely in shock. "Well—" He said looking thunderstruck. "Not what I was expecting."  
  
"You should have been." Said Hermione with a smile. She kissed him again. "I love you Ron."  
  
"I love you too, Hermione."  
  
Hey! I really hope you liked it! I did! Please check out my other stories if you can! I recommend my other one shot I Can't Lose You Not like This, and then my longer story Part Of Me Left With You. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
